moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serphantas Blüd
Serphantas is currently a member of the Stormwind City Watch Born On The Road Serphantas' father was a part of a band of traveling adventure seekers. In their travels, they went to the dock town of Booty Bay, there meeting the unknown woman who would become Serphantas' mother. The Unknown Woman died during childbirth, but Serphantas was okay, for the most part. Not a month after his birth, his father was killed by a gnome with a very cold chicken leg. The only family Serphantas had left was the band of adventureers who were all men and consisted of a night elf that bore no name, a dwarf named Gumby, and two other humans named Nathaniel and Logan Kriss. Since they valued his father so much, they made him an offical part of their group. They gave him a zweihander that he couldn't even carry until he was ten. By that time, we was strong, fast, fit and ready to take on the world. And he took it on about every day. He and the adventureers traveled all over the world, gathering treasure, women and really cool nicknames. The War of the Frozen Throne was ending around the time he was eleven, but none of them paid any heed to it. The only thing that mattered to them was the road before them, the wind, and their pasts, at their backs. They lived by the motto 'Take what you can, keep it for as long as you can, and never look back'. Leaving The Group Around the age of 18, Serphantas' and the bands travels brought them to the city of Stormwind, for supplies. They stayed for a few days, and while there Serphantas had come to like the peaceful setting of the city. No headhunters always on your tail, no cries of virgins being sacrificed for the Old Gods, least when he wasn't around the Slaughtered Lamb, and best of all, the city offered more beautiful women then he had ever fathomed. He wanted to stay, and he knew that meant leaving the only family he ever had behind. It was a quick goodbye that took place on the last day the group was supposed to stay. They all exchanged final words, before the group left into the forest of Elwynn, leaving Serphantas at the front gate, watching them go until he couldn't see a speck of their backs. 'A new life' After staying in Stormwind a few weeks, he realized the city is ripe with crime. Everywhere he looked, petty criminals crowded the streets like a virus. He tried his hand at being a vigilantee, but was arrested on numerous occasions by the guard for doing so. By this time, after all his attempts of peace, Serphantas was twenty, and he realized if he wanted to stop crime, he needed to be a part of those who could do it legally. So, he found his way to the Stormwind City Watch and made some use of his skills in the prevention of crime. Description Visually ((Basically, he looks like Orlando Bloom as Will Turner, from Pirates of the Carribean.)) Serphantas stands a good six feet, two inches. He weighs in at a respectful 187 pounds, mostly all muscle. His hair is a dark black that always seems to be properly groomed and shiny. His eyes are green like well fertilized grass. His clothes are mostly either black and blue, or black and red. He has no limit on how fancy, or poor, they could appear. Personality Serphantas has always had a clever wit to him, never missing an opprotunity to crack a joke. He has a mind as quick as his tongue, and dislikes it when somebody challenges either one. In serious situations, Serphantas will always show compassion and will go to great lengths to ensure that if someone is sad, they feel better. If someone is mad, he'll calm them down. And if someone is happy, he'll be sure they stay that way. Romance and Relations Category:Characters Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Human Category:Stormwindian